The present invention relates brewed beverages and in particular to espresso cartridges.
Espresso beverages are made by forcing high pressure water into tightly packed, finely ground coffee. The ground coffee is contained in a holder commonly called a “portafilter” or into an espresso cartridge. High-pressure water is forced through the ground coffee and beverage is extracted in small, concentrated amounts. Many espresso drinkers prefer the simplicity of using the espresso cartridges, but are limited in the selection of ground coffee to varieties available in the pre-packaged espresso cartridges, and the cost of a single cartridge.